Stealing Rose's Life
by Ichijouji-Tiana
Summary: The new and improved version! Martha is jealous of Rose and wants the Doctor for herself! Will she succeed in stealing him? Will the Doctor figure out who is behind Martha's craziness in time?
1. Chapter 1

Martha looked at the photo of Rose she had stolen out of the Doctor's room. She saw the lovely blonde locks, shimmering in the sun like miniature diamonds. Rose was smiling at the person who was taking the picture. Martha was sure the person she was smiling at was the Doctor. The look on Rose's face said that she loved the Doctor.

It wasn't fair, Martha thought slowly. Her mind was moving in a very strange way. Her thoughts were sluggish like they had to travel a long distance inside her head.

Something wasn't fair. Martha knew this somehow. Then she knew what it was. Martha loved the Doctor but he would never love her. He loved Rose! Martha kept trying to get this through her head. She wanted to tell the Doctor how she felt, she wanted to make him love her so much. She knew she could make him happy.

She could make herself look like Rose! The Doctor would be sure to love her then.

Martha went to the console of the TARDIS and looked in the computer. There had to be a planet somewhere that could change her appearance to anything she wanted. She tucked the photo of Rose in her pocket so she could use it to show what she needed to be like. She wanted Rose's golden beauty and the Doctor's love. And she would have all of it!


	2. The Sickness

The Doctor was worried. He could sense a great sickness within the TARDIS and it bothered him. He tried to track the sickness to its source but every time he thought he was close it would suddenly go away like it had never existed. It took the Doctor awhile to figure out Martha was usually nearby when this happened.

Whatever was causing the TARDIS to be sick had to fixed. The Doctor didn't think he could stand it if the TARDIS died again. It had been bad enough the first time! The TARDIS was all he had left of home. Plus with Rose's loss the TARDIS was even more important than ever before.

This morning the Doctor felt the sickness rising again. It was something he could sense and almost touch. This time he was more careful about trying to find it. He pretended he didn't sense it. He wandered around the TARDIS slowly like he had no real purpose. he went in and out of rooms. Sometimes he stopped to look at things. Slowly he made his way almost randomly towards the sick feeling.

It took a long time to move forward and still act casual but it seemed to be working. The Doctor found himself close to the laboratory. He paused near the door. it was open and he could inside. Martha was in there! She had her back turned and didn't see him. The sick feeling was very, very strong now and it came from Martha's direction.

The Doctor froze. Gently he probed at the air. Something was there and it wasn't his mind or Martha's. It was an evil presence. It meant to do great harm.

The Doctor probed harder. Too hard. Suddenly the evil thing was gone and it was just the Doctor standing there and Martha innocently working in the laboratory.


	3. Ancient Greece

Martha smiled and laughed as she left the TARDIS with the Doctor to explore ancient Greece. She had a slight headache but she would not let that feeling upset her day. She was determined to have fun.

Despite her determination the throbbing in her head grew worse and worse. Dismayed, Martha pulled an aspirin bottle from her handbag. She hoped the aspirin would work quickly to make her feel better. She shook two pills into her hand and swallowed them.

The Doctor was watching her curiously. "Headache," she explained. She offered him the bottle.

"No thanks," the Doctor said. "That would kill me."

Puzzled, Martha stuck the bottle back inside her handbag. Sometimes the Doctor really confused her

She didn't have too much time to think about that because a minute later they were attacked by a group of men holding clubs and spears.

The Doctor shouted, "I think we trespassed on sacred grounds!"

Martha saved her breath and ran faster. Ahead she saw a fork in the road. The Doctor went right. Martha sprinted left. She hoped some of the men would quit following her and give her a better chance at escaping. Also she thought this was the fastest way back to the TARDIS. She was glad she had worn flat shoes today.

It sounded like most of the men were running after the Doctor. Martha kept going and managed to hide behind a large tree. The men who were chasing her kept running past. She waited a few minutes before she left her hiding place. She walked quickly but not too quickly, she didn't want to attract extra attention. Soon she found the TARDIS again and went inside. The Doctor wasn't ther.e.

Martha's headache started to throb again. it really hurt a lot .She started to take the aspirin from her bag again and then it happened.

I am sick, she thought. I am no good. I love the Doctor but he loves Rose. It isn't fair! It isn't fair!

Slowly she walked down the corridor. She reached the laboratory and turned inside. Everything was there, all the things she had been working on earlier that day. All the things she hadn't finished yet. She would finish them now.

Somehow something was telling her how to do the complicated work that was coming.


End file.
